Happy Accident
by Godsliltippy
Summary: On route to a fairly simple rescue, Gordon finds himself the victim. Gordon!Whump cause I can't stop myself!


To anyone else, the event would have looked like a deliberate attack, but to Havoc, it was a happy accident. She grinned behind the visor of her helmet, watching the bubbles drift up in front of the advanced plexiglass. Kicking forward through the sand-clouded water, she approached the dying sub, the gaping hole in the side bleeding oxygen. Sidling up to the window, Havoc grinned, tapping a light staccato on the glass to draw the occupant's attention. Delight filled her at his shocked reaction, enjoying the frozen moment as he realised who was behind his rapidly approaching death.

A frown graced her lips after a moment, noticing that the rear of the sub had been cut off, providing an air pocket for him to survive in. This wouldn't do, but she was afforded little time to appease her frustration as her actual target came into view. Havoc would have to hope the EMP grenade had done its job and the aquanaut would be unable to contact help until it was too late. A slow death. She could cope with that.

Activating her propulsion pack, she gave the blond a quick wink and salute before speeding after her prize. She gave the yellow sub one last look as it settled into the dark trench and out of sight. A happy accident indeed.

OoOoOoO

A twist and the hiss of the last reserve tank filled the small cabin. Gordon gasped in the flow, berating himself for letting the oxygen supply drop so low he'd almost passed out. _It won't matter after this one's depleted…_ He thought gloomily, adjusting the emergency mask over his face.

The rescue was supposed to be simple, according to John. Famous last words. He would have to recommend they ban the word from now on. It was like calling an emergency room 'quiet'. You're just asking for trouble. A call had come in about a system failure at a deep ocean research plant not too far from Tracy Island. This, along with a much larger emergency, had sent the rest of his brothers off to Germany while he took on the task of helping the researchers.

Now, passing the seven hour mark, sitting in the all encompassing darkness of the trench, Gordon found himself sinking into a completely different pit. He pulled his legs tighter against his chest, rubbing his shins as shivers quaked through him in the chill of the small space. No contact in seven hours meant John would have tried tracing him at the three hour mark. Four hours without any change meant John couldn't find him. Or it was possible his brother's were so busy with their rescue, they couldn't get away to pull him out of the fire. Either way, he wasn't going to make it if something didn't happen soon.

Ten more minutes. The tank would be out, and so would he. He flipped the switch for the comm, the expected light remaining dead and silent. Gordon couldn't bring himself to flip it back off as he let the despair take hold. He leaned back, legs still against his chest, and just stared at the console before him. He felt the warmth of tears start the burn his slowly drooping eyelids. "So much… for simple." He kept his breaths short. A hitch in the next intake sent a droplet rolling freely down his cheek. His thoughts were fogging over, but the face that appeared was clear as though he were right there with him.

"Dad…" Of course, his father had come. "I don't- dad… I'm not ready…" He took another shaky breath. "So much- wanted to do…" He could see his brother's sitting around the kitchen table for Christmas. Penelope was there. "...Pen- ... dad?" His father's face returned, smiling sadly as the tears began their silent cascade. "Please-" Shallow breath. "I don't want… to die…"

"You're not going to die, Gordon." His father's voice sounded odd in his oxygen deprived mind. "We won't let you!"

"Dad… why do you sound… like Scott?" Although, it made some sense since his oldest brother had been playing the part of their father for some time now. He just hadn't expect this.

There was a tightness in his father's response. "Hold tight, Gordo. Sending grapples now."

Scott-dad might as well have been sending ice cream for all his floating mind cared. The darkness had already started creeping in, and as the first loud _thud_ hit 4's roof, his little space fell silent with the last of the oxygen.

OoOoOoO

Virgil had opted for the fastest route to his brother as thunderbird 4 settled into the module. Grabbing his laser cutter, he made quick work of the largest glass panel, heaving it aside as it came free. Scott dove in, ripping the mask from their silent brother's face.

"Dammit, he's not breathing!" The brunette was tugging at the restraint around Gordon's waist, finally unclipping it. He wrapped his arms under his brother's, pulling him up and over his shoulder as Virgil works to get them free from 4's open window.

"What's going on?" Alan called from the cockpit, already steering Thunderbird 2 towards the island.

"Concentrate on flying." Virgil tried to sound calm as they laid Gordon down on the hard floor. Scott had already started positioning him, two fingers tucked under the blond's jaw. A quick head shake and Virgil was jumping into action. "I'll count, you breathe."

He gave Scott a momentary glance as the eldest stood to go collect the AED. Focusing back on Gordon a split second later, he placed his clenched fists over his brother's chest. By the time he hit '15', Scott was back, already attaching the device to his brother's side and upper chest. By '20', it was active, projecting vitals in front of the medic. "30, breathe." Scott complied, giving two steady breaths. Still no rhythm on the monitor. _Continue compressions._ He was on auto, watching the image indicating he was providing appropriate compressions. '6, 7, 8-' a gasp as arms reached out blindly. Scott took hold before any further damage could be done. Soft whispers flowed from him as he stroked the blond waves, calming the frantic struggles as the breaths turned into aggravated coughs.

Virgil had disappeared after the first few gasps, leaving Scott to watch over their brother. He returned shortly carrying a small stack of heated blankets, laying them over the shivering form. Job complete, he placed a hand on the clenched one over Gordon's chest, giving him a relieved smile. "Hey, little brother." Amber eyes blinked away tears as he looked between the two rescuers.

"D...dad?" He looked confused as he searched around the module.

The medic watched with an ache growing in his chest as Scott softly soothed, trying to hide his own trembling. "Dad's not here, Gordo. Just me and Virgil."

"I-... saw 'im." Virgil wiped at the tears as they trailed down his brother's face.

The eldest nodded, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Well, we're here. We've got you. Alan's flying Thunderbird 2 back home. You're gonna be okay."

Gordon slowly turned his gaze on the raven haired brother, letting the reality finally click. Virgil saw the small flash brighten in his brother's eyes. "Virge… you let… Alan fly?"

He couldn't stop the low chuckle, hearing the usual playfulness behind his brother's words. "Yes, I did." He gave the hand a squeeze. "Speaking of, I think you're in pretty capable hands." He gave Scott a smile. "I'll send Alan back to assist."

Gordon's hand quickly took hold of his as he went to stand. "Thanks…"

Virgil gave a gentle nod. "Any time."


End file.
